A Half-Dragon's Sexcapades
by Scrubbi
Summary: A dragon with a man's sexdrive. It sounds as dangerous as it is... However, Arwood Hellock Emerald has been doing well with just that. Being a bloodelf half-dragon, he is handling himself well. He still needs his relievance every now and then though. Find out what crazy stuff he does to get it. Note: Characters' might not act like in-game. Warning: Lots of sex & lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Alexstraza & Ysera - Part 1

**Author's Note: Now before anyone asks, yes, I know, this would never happen in the actual game lore, and the way everyone will act will not be how they act in-game, but I'm writing them like this, so if you don't like it, don't read it. With that out of the way, this story is actually an idea of me and a good friend of mine. He had this character thought out that could fit into the WoW lore, and we decided to make a story of him having crazy sexy adventures all over the place, because why not? We have a few characters thought out, but requests are always welcome, so if you want to see a character, just leave a review and we'll see what we can do. Now, without further ado, here's the story.**

 **Chapter 1 - Black scales fit well against yours… [Ysera & Alexstraza - Part 1]**

Arwood Hellock Emerald wasn't your average bloodelf mage. From a young age, he had never felt much for war. This caused him to set out on his own and travel the world when he came of age. During his travels, he met Brann Bronzebeard. The dwarve had been wary of him at first, but after convincing Brann that he meant no harm, they struck a deal. He would come with the dwarve to Ironforge, and he could stay in exchange for his services as mage. Magni had been a bit reluctant at first, but after Brann kept asking him about it, he accepted as well.

Hellock liked it with the dwarves, even though most of them didn't trust him the first few months. However, after he had settled in, he quickly climbed the ranks, and soon he could call himself Magni Bronzebeard's Court Wizard, though he explicitly had said he did not want to get involved in any kind of politics. He had a burning hatred for diplomacy. "Politics always lead to conflict, and confilct to more war…" he always said. Magni accepted, and now he had an entire laboratory to himself, and almost no limitations to what he could study. This brought him to one of his most dangerous experiments. He had always been fascinated by the dragonflights, and he decided to do something very risky; attempt to transform himself into a dragon. Despite the odds, he succeeded, and he could now freely transform between his old bloodelf form and his new dragon form. As he took off from the mount platform outside his quarters, he could feel the wind streaking past his new scales. He loved the sensation, and decided the endless days and nights of studying had been totally worth it. He told the dwarves that the large dragon was his mount, and they quickly got used to seeing it fly from and to the mountain. Now using Arwood H. Emerald as his bloodelf name, and Hellock as his dragon name, he quickly got used to his new life as half-dragon.

After Magni's untimely death, he still operates from his quarters in Ironforge, and he sometimes assists dwarves that come to him for help.

Now, despite his hatred for politics, he found himself right inside of them. In his human form, holding his head in his hand and his thoughts often drifting to elsewhere, he could do little but stare and wait while the dragon aspects argued with some group of idiotic humans. Said humans had thought it was a good idea to ruin some poor dragons day by fucking up his home and looting the place while he was away. Turns out, this wasn't their first time doing something like this, and since the dragons they were targeting were only the old and sick, who couldn't fight back on their own, the aspects interveined themselves.

Frankly, Hellock didn't quite understand why they took him along, they normally almost never bothered him, and he didn't bother them. He wasn't even born a dragon, for god's sake! "You are more suited in talking with them." they had given him as reason. He wasn't even doing anything! Well, not that he would complain though. He had told them he would accept, on one condition only. That if they wanted him to come along, he'd get a night with the two female aspects all to himself.

Naturally, he hadn't expected them to accept. He had tought his presence wasn't of any particular importance, and that they would turn down his request almost instantly. So he was shocked to hear them accept his request, albeit with mixed emotions. He searched for the eyes of the two dragons his whole request involved around, and he found them looking anywhere but him.

Hellock smiled as he thought about how it came up to this. "After the meeting, I will expect you in my room." he had told them. He was already looking forward to it. If he were to tell any other dragon what he had achieved, they would either smite him with jealousy, or make him out a retard. He didn't care either way, as his eyes wandered to the human body of Ysera. Damn, even as a human she was sexy as all hell. The same could be said for Alexstraza, but he was sure he'd prefer their dragon forms. His brow turned into a frown as he suddenly realized he could never do them in their dragon forms. The rooms they were staying in were made for human-sized customers, obviously way to small for a dragon, let alone three. Ah, he was an expert mage damnit, he would find a solution when the time came.

He happily sat back as he let his eyes wander their forms, letting himself sink away in the thoughts of what they would look like without those clothes on…

* * *

Hellock took a quick look around his room, making sure everything was tidy. He might have kinda forced them into this, but he wasn't a savage damnit! Anyway, the inns maid had done a good enough job with cleaning, which he made clear with a generous tip and a good smack on her rear, he still wasn't satisfied. After about half an hour, having just adjusted a puffed-up pillow on the bed and examining it, he was finally satisfied and sat himself down at the desk. Good timing as well, as he could hear a knock on the door the minute he sat down. Standing up and straightening out his clothes, he walked up to the door. Looking through the little lens in the door, he could see it were the two beautiful dragon girls he was expecting. Opening the door with a sly smile, the two dragons quickly looked away as it revealed him.

"Oh… uh… hello…"

Hellock had never heard a dragon sound nervous, let alone an aspect, but he welcomed it with open arms. It certainly was something different from their usual authority. Stepping aside to let them in, he quickly grabbed Alexstraza's ass as it swayed past him, eliciting a cute yelp. He chuckled as she quickly bounded out of his reach, her face even redder than it normally was.

"W-w-why would you do that?!" she outed as her hands covered her rear.

"Why not?" he grinned as he backed her against a wall, "We're gonna do it anyway, so why be so shy?"

Leaning in close to her ear he whispered, " _Besides,_ _I have the feeling you actually really want this..._ "

Chuckling as he heard her gasp in embarrassment, he picked her up, making another yelp escape her lips, and tossed her on the bed. Crawling on top of her, she tried to quickly sit up, but he chucked as he held her down.

"I'm in charge here," he said, suddenly grabbing Ysera by the arm, who had been standing beside the bed awkwardly, and tossing her next to Alexstraza, "And both of you will refer to me as your master, understood?"

Both of them nodded timidly, satisfying Hellock. As he began to take of his shirt, their eyes involuntarily fell to his toned stomach and chest. He noticed, and he smiled as he bulged out his muscles.

"Like it?" he grinned, "This'll be yours for this entire night... and longer if you want to. However, it's quite unfair to leave me all exposed like this, isn't it? Why don't you girls strip for me?"

He sat back as he watched their faces flush with embarrassment. They looked at eachother and seemed to agree on something, before they sat up and started taking of their clothes.

"Yes... of course..." Ysera muttered, not looking at him.

"Yes, of course...?" he stopped her, drawing out the last word to get his meaning across.

"Yes... of course... master..."

"Good girl."

He sat back again, watching them strip, until their only clothes constisted of some lacy lingerie.

"You even went through the trouble of getting dressed up for me," he chuckled, "I'm flattered."

They still wouldn't look at him, and he decided it was time to go on the offensive. Suddenly pushing them down again, he leaned in close to Alexstraza's face.

" _The real fun starts now..._ " he whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear, and crashed his lips into hers.

Quickly taking the lead, he explored her mouth and revelled in her taste. After half a minute or so, she suddenly let out a loud moan, and her eyes opened in horror.

"Holding back, huh?" he said threatingly, "I won't allow that. If you hold back again, I'll have to punish you..."

Not bothering to wait for her to answer, he quickly switched over to Ysera and took her by complete surprise. She tasted quite different, but not any less good. Whereas Alexstraza would do her best to hold back from making any noise, Ysera had less of a problem with doing so. She still held back, but quickly gave up as he continued to move his tongue around in her mouth.

He kept at this routine of switching between them, until he decided he had enough. It was time to move on to bigger things, two bigger things in particular. He was currently at Ysera, and he started kissing down her neck and her collarbone, until he reached the top of what he was aiming for. Her ample, d-cup breasts. Softly kissing and licking across the top of her cleavage, he looked up to see her quickly look away with her face as red as green skin could get. He chuckled as he moved his hands behind her back, and unclaspt her bra. Tossing it aside, he drank in the sight of her naked breasts and her embarrassed face. Cupping his right hand around her left breast, he started working his mouth on her right one. Softly kissing and licking around the areola, he worked his way towards it, all the while kneading and massaging her other breast. Her moans had turned louder, as he slowly made his way up to her nipple. Finally reaching it, he took it in his mouth and pinched her left nipple between his fingers. Her sudden cry of pleasure was sign enough for him to keep going. Continuing this for a couple of minutes, having switched between breast a couple of times, Ysera's moans turned into load screams as she approached her climax. Closing his lips around the nipple in his mouth and sucking hard, while simultaneously pinching and pulling the other, he finally sent her over the edge, as she arched her back and let out a loud cry he was sure the male aspects would've heard. When her spasms finally stopped, he took her nipple out of his mouth and looked at Alexstraza. She had been sitting there wide-eyed, watching the entire ordeal unfold, but seeing him looking at her and noticing the hungry glint in his eyes, she quickly looked away as her face turned even redder than before.

"Uh... y-you don't have to do that to me..." she softly pleaded, looking at the panting puddle of pleasure that was Ysera. If he could do that to her just from her breasts, whe wasn't sure she would get out with her conscience intact if he were to do the same to her.

"Oh?" he laughed, "Refusing your master? That will get you punished, my dear."

Quickly realising the situation she had put herself in, she tried to correct it as best she could.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that... m-master..." she pleaded, desperately hoping he wouldn't do anything bad to her.

"Oh no, you won't get out of this that easily." he chuckled darkly, "You commited a fault, and you will pay for it..."

He ended his words with a dark and threatening tone, his eyes showing a primal hunger. Suddenly pounching on her, he flipped her over, her ass up in the air. He slapped her right cheek, drawing a yelp from her, as the sting spread through her rear. Spanking both cheeks a good amount of times, leaving them red, he decided she had enough.

"Well, because you were good this time, I'll give you a reward..."

He suddenly ripped of her panties, exposing her privates to the cold air and more importantly, to Hellock.

Squeeling underneath her breath, Alexstraza could feel his eyes on her nether regions.

Beginning his ministrations, he softly started moving his fingers around her opening, careful to not touch her lips or her clit. Moans threatened to escape her lips again, but she help them back as best she could.

"Didn't I tell you holding back would get you punished?" he said, quickly spanking both of her cheeks a couple of times.

Her cries did little to help her stop her moans, but thinking of what he would do to her if she kept holding back, she quickly let them escape.

Satisfied at hearing her moaning, he started rubbing one of his fingers across her slit. Her body unable to hold back anymore, her core started to leak it's wetness. As he caught a whiff of it with his nose, the faint smell of strawberries and ash registered in his brain. The ash smell wasn't that strange, considering she was a dragon that breathed fire, but he had never expected her to smell like strawberries. Maybe it was just a trait of her human form, he would have to look into that later. Recovering from his short moment of surprise, he softly pressed one finger into her, drawing out a long, throaty moan. Bringing his face to her opening, he gave her clit a quick lick, causing her fingers to claw at the bedsheets. Hearing her voice spike up, he pressed his face into her clit, sucking it and rolling it around his tongue, and inserted a second finger into her. Softly pumping in and out, he could hear and feel her approaching fast. Grabbing and pulling at the bedsheets, she turned them into a tangled mess. He sped up his rhythm, her moans turning into cries filled with extasy.

Without warning, her dams broke, juices squirting all over Hellock's face. Helping her ride out her orgasm, he removed his face from her privates. He happily licked up her juices from his face, playing around with the strawberry and ash taste in his mouth.

Sitting back and looking at the two half-conscious, panting dragon aspects, he took a moment to appreciate his work. He stood from the bed and started preparing a teleportation spell.

 _I hope the dwarves weren't planning on getting a good night's sleep tonight_ , he thought with a sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alexstraza & Ysera - Part 2

**Author's Note: I'm back! I think... No really, I'll actually try to update for once. Also, I should warn you guys, there's gonna be dragon sex in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. We'll be back to normal stuff in the next chapters. So, that being said, let's on with the fic.**

 **Chapter 2 - Black scales fit well against yours... [Ysera & Alexstraza - Part 2]**

The Court Wizard's quarters in Ironforge were huge, so huge even, one would argue they weren't for the blood-elf that resided in them. What nobody knew though, was that those that actually argued, were right. Court Wizard Arwood Hellock Emerald was a half-dragon. Without anyone but the dragon aspects knowing of course.

The loud sound of a teleportation spell echoed through the chambers, as Hellock arrived in the main room. With him were two naked female dragon aspects in their human forms. He chuckled as he watched them stumble out of the spell, bumping into each other before coming to a halt at a nearby wall.

"You know," he began, "for two dragon aspects, I had expected you two to not get that affected by a simple teleportation spell."

They didn't respond, instead leaning against the wall and catching their breath. He waited for a bit, but seeing they wouldn't do anything out of themselves, he decided to take the lead.

"Turn into your dragon form." he ordered, making their heads turn towards him.

"W-what?" Ysera asked, her voice slightly wavering.

"You heard what I said, now do it before I punish you again..."

He smiled as he watched them walk into the center of the room.

Red and green flames wrapped around each of them respectively, and soon two mighty dragons stood before him. Deciding it would be a good idea to turn himself into his dragon form as well, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to do much in his blood-elf form to two dragons, he wrapped himself in black and red flames and started his own transformation.

His first few times transforming had hurt, but he had long gotten used to it now. The feeling would always be a little foreign, he wasn't a dragon his entire life after all, but the pain was completely gone.

After a short moment, the flames revealed his towering dragon form, with black scales and red spikes protruding from his back. His mind now that of a dragon's, and seeing the two other dragons in front of him, his hunger from earlier turned into something else. Whereas before he would yearn to see, hear and feel the pleasure in them next to his own, now he saw them as nothing more than toys. Toys meant to make him feel good.

Turning his face into a sneer, as good as a dragon can sneer anyway, he started stalking up to them.

"Turn around." he ordered them, and they obliged with less hesitance than before. They were still nervous, but after what happened before, they seemed more willing to let him order them around.

His eyes falling on a certain green dragon, he wasted no time and mounted her. Moving her tail out of the way, he swiftly penetrated her from behind.

A shaky roar escaped her scaly lips, as he hilted himself inside her, excluding his knot. He felt her body shiver underneath him, as his tip pushed against her womb.

Not giving her time to adjust to his size, he started thrusting into her.

"Wow, I'm not even fully in and I've already filled you to the brim," the half-dragon groaned, "You're clamping down on me so hard."

He paused, picking up the pace. The green dragon's broken shrieks and moans were music to his ears.

"But I know you can take more…" he added with a sinister tone.

"W-what?" Ysera managed to stutter out, "N-no, please, I can't take anym-!"

The breath was knocked from her as Hellock suddenly rammed into her, burying his knot deep inside her.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as the black dragon entered her womb and stretched her to new limits.

"Told you," he chuckled, "But I guess this is your first time really getting stretched… All the more reason to break you harder."

Ysera's mind was filled with nothing but waves of ecstasy, unable to focus on the huge dick entering her and the half-dragon attached to it.  
Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, and her voice turned to incoherent babble, most of which were just broken cries and shattered whimpers.

All the while, Alexstraza had been looking on, unable to truly understand how she felt about witnessing this spectacle.

At the start, she had been horrified, knowing full well she'd be in a similar position soon. But that fear had slowly turned to arousal, and she felt a small pang of jealousy at Ysera for experiencing this first.

She watched as her fellow dragon aspect's mind was broken beyond belief, and watching the green dragon's face, she suddenly realized how much she wanted this as well.

Ysera was nearing the edge, and Hellock knew it. He felt her tightening up around him more and more, and soon enough he felt himself reach his climax.

Picking up his pace even more, the green dragon unable to voice anything but occasional shrieks and gasps, he twitched inside of her.

After a few more times ramming her into the ground, he finally buried himself as deep as he could, before releasing his pent up seed.

The first wave was already enough to fill Ysera to the brim, sending her over the edge as well as she let out a deafening shriek Hellock was sure even the dwarves in the deepest dungeons could hear.

Endless waves followed, her womb stretching to contain all of it, but failing miserably.

Though it was still able to hold quite a large amount, which was evident by her swollen stomach, most of it leaked out of her onto the floor.

By the time he was done, Ysera was laying in a puddle of white stickiness, unable to control her body as spasms rocked through her.

Taking a moment to look at his handiwork, Hellock locked his vision onto his next victim.

With predatory eyes, he stalked up to Alexstraza, and to his surprise she didn't back away.

Instead, she looked right back at him, a lustful glint in her golden orbs.

Hellock smiled as he saw her look, her lust had finally gotten the better of her, and now she wanted nothing more than to be ravished.

As if reading his thoughts, she eagerly turned around, showing her nether regions to him.

Wasting no time, he pushed her head down and entered her. Her shriek as he sheathed himself rivaled Ysera's.

He quickly fell into a rhythm, his tip poking the red dragon's womb.

"YES! YES! MORE!" she screamed out, her talons scratching the floor-tiles.

"You really are a dirty little thing now that you've opened up to me, huh?" Hellock laughed, "Well, for your honesty, I'll give you your reward…"

Just like he had done Ysera, he suddenly rammed himself deep inside, his knot stretching her entrance and her womb opening to allow him passage. And just like Ysera, Alexstraza's shriek was enough to pop a normal person's eardrums.

For several minutes, Hellock continued to pummel her into the floor, her cries for more driving him further.

He felt the familiar pressure building up in his crotch, and he grabbed her horns, using them as reigns to pull himself deeper.

He suddenly felt Alexstraza tighten around him, and with a groan, it sent him over his edge.

Gallons of white goo flowed into her, and her stomach swelled from the force it created.

When he finally pulled out, it gushed out of her like a waterfall, creating a puddle around her just like Ysera.

Standing back, Hellock gave himself some time to relax and take in the sight.

Ysera still hadn't recovered, and, though he would never admit it, it filled him with pride.

After a while he decided it was a good idea to clean up. The dwarves will most likely have heard somethings, and he wasn't gonna show them the current state of his room, let alone the fact he was a half-dragon.

"Turn back into your human form." he commanded, satisfied at seeing them follow his orders without hesitation now.

When they were done, the half-dragon watched with amusement as they stumbled to the nearby couch, their legs giving out under them, before he transformed himself and used his magic to clean up the mess. And not a moment too soon, because a few seconds later he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Hellock walked up to the door and wondered who'd be on the other side. Probably one of those grumpy old dwarves again, they always found something to complain about.

However, to his surprise there was no grumpy dwarf to be found when he opened the door, instead it was none other than Brann Bronzebeard, the High Explorer.

"Oi, lad, can you turn it down a little?" he said, not noticing the other people in the room.

"The other dwarves are complai- ... BY MY BEARD!" he suddenly exclaimed as his eyes finally fell on the two others in the room. A few awkward moments passed, before Brann dropped to his knees.

"I am so incredibly sorry for not noticing you sooner, dragon aspects!" he hastily said, "I did not mean to disrespect you like this!"

"It is quite alright, Brann." Alexstraza said with a smile, though Hellock could see her effort to keep up the image, as the pleasure still coursed through her in crashing waves, "We come here as friends, not as diplomats."

Brann nodded in gratitude, then pulled Hellock aside.

"Lad, how in the world did ye get two dragon aspects in yer room?" he asked, "I know yer good with women and all that, but surely that can't be the case here...?"

"You did hear the sounds right...?" the half-dragon snickered with an eyebrow pulled up, enjoying the dumbfounded look on the dwarf's face.

Laughing as Brann tried to form a response, he closed the door on the dwarf and turned to face his newest conquests.

 _I could get used to this..._


End file.
